Morning has Broken
by Vsquared-k
Summary: Quinn likes to wake up with a shower in the mornings... and she hates having to get up alone. Shower fluff.


_**A/N:** A short little piece of shower fluff, as requested by a friend of mine. It's the prologue for "The Best Things in Life are Given Freely", but it also stands alone. It's up to you how you wish to read it. Enjoy!_

* * *

The sun filtered in through the curtains, dancing delicately upon soft smiles. The two occupants of the bed unconsciously snuggled closer, the blonde's arms thrown over the brunette's stomach, fingers entwined over the light sheet. Slowly, the blonde's hazel eyes opened, blinking blearily at the sudden influx of light. Wrinkling her nose, she burrowed her head into the crook of her lover's neck, before sighing softly and carefully disentangling herself from the knot formed by their two bodies.

Propping herself up on the bed, she stroked the brunette's jawline and cheek carefully, smiling down at her. Leaning forward, she left a simple, faint kiss on the brunette's forehead. The brunette stirred slightly, before turning and clutching at the lingering remnants of the blonde's body heat left on the sheets. The blonde smiled contentedly before easing out of bed and reaching for her housecoat.

At the door, the blonde looked back at the bed, before turning away, frowning slightly. She hated mornings like this.

* * *

The spray of lukewarm water into her face washed away any vestiges of her sleepiness, causing her to gasp. It was always like that; she always forgot to wait for the water to heat up, and she always paid the consequences. She ran her fingers through her wet hair before reaching for a shampoo bottle, squirting a generous amount into her palm. She hummed to herself softly while working her hair into a generous lather. Morning meetings were lengthy and bothersome, and she hated how she had to get up alone. She was always tempted to just miss work on days like this.

She hissed softly as the sudsy water made contact with the scratches on her back, squirming slightly. Memories of the night before, with pink plus signs, whispered declarations of eternal devotion and love, and sighs of contentment drifted into the forefront of her memory and she couldn't help but smile. They hadn't had a night that passionate for quite a while.

Her humming got louder; her smile, wider. They were getting married. They were having a baby. Life was perfect.

"Quinn?"

Her lover's sleep-laced voice shook her from her reverie.

"Why are you up, Rach?" Tilting her head back, she rinsed the suds from her hair, reveling in the warmth of the water massaging her scalp.

"S'cold without you." She could almost hear the pout in Rachel's voice. She imagined the woman was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she usually did now that she'd mellowed out with age. "Why do you have to go to work?"

Quinn chuckled softly, thoroughly amused by her fiancée's sleep-induced childishness. "It's just a meeting with the editor."

"You can't reschedule?" She heard the clatter of plastic on porcelain and smiled, envisioning the petite brunette sitting, slouched, on the closed toilet bowl lid, head bowed slightly.

"I rescheduled last time. And the time before that..." She picked up the loofah, looking around for her favorite shower gel (starfruit and lemon). "That, and the fans are getting a little antsy."

"Oh."

"Is the shower gel out there?" There was some rustling, and then the orange bottle peeked through the shower curtain. She smiled, squeezing the shower gel onto the loofah. "Wanna join me?"

"No, too tired."

"Lazy pants," she quipped teasingly, scrubbing her arms.

"You love these lazy pants," was the retort, and they giggled.

"So you're just going to sit there?" There was a lengthy pause, and Quinn laughed. "Rachel, honey, you know I can't see you nodding, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I'm keeping you company." Quinn smiled.

"I really love you; you know that, right?"

"I should hope so... we're getting married next month."

"And we're having a baby in a little more than half a year."

She heard Rachel gasp before the shower curtain was thrown open, revealing the brunette, eyes wide and mouth agape in awe. "That wasn't a dream?" Quinn shook her head. "I love you so incredibly much, Quinn Fabray!"

Rachel reached in, pulling a surprised Quinn into a loving kiss. Quinn smiled, cupping her fiancée's face with her hand. Rachel squirmed a little before pulling away with a light kiss to the blonde's nose. "You're wet."

"And you're silly." Quinn shook her head. "I'm taking a shower... of course I'm wet! Now close the curtain before the floor gets all wet." Rachel drew the curtains closed, and Quinn laughed.

"I'm all wet."

"Oh?" Quinn smirked, thoroughly amused by Rachel's antics.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Quinn. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that I can't punish you." Quinn's eyebrow quirked upwards. "Your eyebrows this time, Quinn. I'll withhold the bacon!"

"Not the bacon!" escaped Quinn's mouth before she was able to stop herself. The silence that followed was broken by both of them laughing, Quinn supporting herself on the tiled wall. Once the laughter subsided, Quinn switched off the taps and stuck a dripping hand out of the shower curtain. "Can you hand me the towel, baby?" The plush fabric was draped over her protruding arm with a light giggle, and Quinn rolled her eyes adoringly.

She loved her fiancée.

_Fin_


End file.
